This project is to develop a child protection system for prevention of residential swimming pool accidents. Research and testing/evaluation will be conducted in four primary areas a) gate latches b) area alarms c) fences and d) print materials. Each of these components will be individually tested and evaluated in terms of sensitivity to age, convenience to adults and effectiveness. An evaluation of the complete integrated system will be conducted at the end, both by the experimenters and the users.